JP-A-2013-076610 (PTL 1) discloses a technique relevant to an acceleration sensor including a C/V conversion circuit having an increase or decrease in capacitance with respect to acceleration by applying sinusoidal signals having opposite phases to a pair of capacitive elements.
JP-A-2014-102172 (PTL 2) discloses a technique relevant to an acceleration sensor including a C/V conversion circuit using a fully-differential operational amplifier (fully-differential operational amplifier). Specifically, an output signal from a pair of capacitive elements to which voltage signals having opposite phases are applied is input to the inverting input of the fully-differential operational amplifier, and an output signal from a pair of fixed capacitive elements having the same capacitance as that of the pair of capacitive elements mentioned above is input to the non-inverting input of the fully-differential operational amplifier.